


Enterprise Air

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [65]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr 3 sentence fics. Prompt: Cabin Pressure x Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Air

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Cabin Pressure x Star Trek!!

"Bones, this is ridiculous, you can’t expect us to fly on such a low budget" cried Jim in indignation, looking at the print out in front of him, as Bones snorted and replied “I can and I will Jim, and do you know why, because-" “Because it’s your Jet and your company" intoned Jim, used to the dialogue by now.

"Well the walk-around’s all done,and I can fully report that the plane is in working condition… well as much as it can be anyway" said Spock, entering the flight deck, “Oh, and Bones, have you seen Chekov, last I saw of him, he was trying to figure out how to make coffee with a broken coffee machine" he said sitting in the first officer’s chair.

"I am here Mr. Spock" said a cheerful voice from the galley “only I appear to be stuck, you see I went to get a screwdriver to fix the machine and, well…" causing both Kirk and Spock to sigh before getting up to help the hapless steward, and Bones groaned, wondering how his company had managed to stay in business for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I probably went in an opposite direction than expected, but there’s this photo set that I saw, and well, yeah. Also, I’m being timed for this one, so sorry about the suckishness. No wifi until Monday, so updates may be inconsistent.


End file.
